Falling Trees
by Marree A.K.A Amara
Summary: It is the 55th annual hunger games. Each year, something makes it unique, something different. This year, fate has delt a cruel hand. So very Cruel!
1. Learning The Business

Welcome, Welcome! This is my first Hunger games story I have published and I'm excited to get this story going. Disclaimers apply of course. I do not own Hunger games but everything in this story belongs to me. Idea's- characters - etc. May the odds be for EVER in your favor!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Time hasn't changed a thing. Every year, the same games occur right on cue. No person has ever been able to keep them from happening. Ever since the first hunger games many years ago, it is the one thing that all of Panem can depend on that will never go away. Last year, a girl from district nine won. It is rare for one of the non-career districts to win, but sometimes it does happen. This year, it is the 55th annual hunger games. It is yet another year to select a boy and a girl from each district to compete to the death. This will be my second year to be put into the bowl, but my name has been in twice as many times._

_Every time my family needs food, they count on either me or my brother to get it, as we are the only ones of age to compete. Mizell is 18 and this is his last year to have his name in the tesserae before he is freed from this horrible and ridiculous tradition. Sometimes I fear that he'll be chosen and I'll be left behind to fend for my dad and my little sister. My dad is unable to work due to an injury that left him unable to use the left side of his body. He has been depending on Mizell and me to take care of the family. My little sister, who is only 7 with both of her front teeth missing, has not learned fear from the hunger games… yet. She doesn't understand why our dad is always quiet the morning of the reaping. Amorra only understands that sometimes the children her age will cry when their siblings disappear. She does not ask why though. I think she knows that she will not like the answer._

_Tomorrow is that awful day. The day that everyone in my district will dress up and miss work. They will all shut down the factories for several hours and take part in the reaping and then give a huge celebration for those not chosen with bonfires and fresh foods that people have saved for this occasion. The family that as a child chosen; however, it is usually very sad to watch. The family is brought to their knees in tears. I do feel sorry for them but also I feel relief. It is more of a comforting relief that my brother and I will be able to survive another reaping. For us in district seven, we seem to have a better chance then most, what with the use of our muscles and intellect. It takes a certain kind of brawn and brains to do what we do in this district. We are the district of lumber. We are born of the trees. We know just how to cut down a tree so it goes in the direction we want it to. We know every kind of tree and just the amount of weight and strength it can hold and endure. District seven isn't shy to use blades of all kinds either. We sell many of our handmade home items for rations. We carve likenesses in the stumps of trees for directions we don't want destroyed. A very resourceful people live here. That much I know of._

"Immaka, did you hear me? IMMAKA! I said move out of the way" Jarren jarred me out of my thoughts long enough for me to come to the attention of the tree that was about to fall. I heard the cracking of the wood only seconds before I saw the long piece of lumber falling in my direction. I sidestepped quickly out of the way just as the trunk fell inches from where I was previously standing. With a few quick strides, Jarren was right beside me, anger displayed on his face with redness, "Immaka, what on earth is wrong with you? You could have been flattened had I not been watching out for you. Get your head into your work, would ya? I will not be held responsible for any injuries today."

"I'm sorry. I had something important on my mind."

"More important that your life? I think not. When you're here in the field, its your responsibility to pay attention. I will not cover for you again. If you fail to think about the job at hand, I will not be the one to tell your father you've had an accident from being negligent." Jarren walked away from me as he shook his head doing so.

I was still new at this. My father advised me that I needed to get to work in the family business early to get a head start on my earnings. I dropped my head momentarily and tried to shake the thoughts out of my head about what tomorrow held, it was only causing me more trouble in my waking life. It will come no matter how much I wished it wouldn't. It always does.

"Immaka, come on. I haven't got all day to wait around on you. Pay attention." Those words play in my head for a few moments. Those words are very common to me because I usually tent to daydream. I need to remember that. I really do. Pay attention. I nod to myself and follow Jarren.

"Immaka, what you need to do, is take that blade on your pocket and being cutting off the bark to this tree. We need to make it smooth. Are you paying attention? You got that?"

I nodded to him, noticing the scratchy beard he was beginning to grow. I hate beards. My dad used to give me kisses on my forehead when I was little and he would always make sure it was scratchy enough to annoy me.

Jerren left me to my work. Surely, I would have hoped, he would have showed me how to cut the bark off the fallen tree before he took off. But he didn't. So, I suppose I'll just wing it. I took one of the smaller blades out of the belted pocket on my hip to start working on taking the bark off the tree. I let the blade make contact with the dark and tough bark as it splintered and broke off. Cutting off the bark, smoothing out the tree and cutting the branches is only the first step to this occupation and now its my job. Not only does it take off the extra weight before the huge tree is to be moved, but it makes it easier to pull it and carry it without the hard bark biting into the hands of the workers. Gloves are a luxury we can't afford so the smoother the tree is, the happier the workers are. The blade in my hand carves nicely into the bark now. I think I am starting to get the hang of this. Evenly but slow, I try to make every swing perfect. I see Jarren look over at me and shakes his head in shame at my speed. I know now, that I'll never get the hang of it.

I glance over at a few people watching their technique until I notice a girl, just one year ahead of me, doing the same thing I am. She is nowhere near as slow as I am. Her name, I remember, is Miri and I can tell she's been doing this for a lot longer than me. Miri and I used to be best friends growing up until a few years ago when the reaping started for the both of us. She looks in my direction and I flash her a smile. Surprisingly, she smiles back at me and mouths a hello and continues on with her work.

Across the field of trees, I see another team of workers bringing down another rather large tree. The head of the group yelling orders is a tall man. His hair is long and placed back in a ponytail, but I can tell that his hair barely reaches his shoulders. He motions for all of them to bring it down slowly and the tree moves in just a manner that it seems like it was being laid down with a string attached. The man then turns around and faces me and I see who it is. My brother, Mizell. He waves quickly to me and I wave back before finishing on the tree. I was happy that I was finally learning my trade, but something deep down in me was wanting more than just shaving a tree down to its smooth undercoat.

The shift didn't last long. As I am in training, they don't require I stay long in the field, so I pack up my belongings and go over to see my brother. His group is working diligently on the laid down tree and from experience that I don't have, the tree looks better and smoother than mine did. I wait a few moments until my brother comes over to greet me.

"Immaka. So your finally starting the family business?" Mizell handled his canteen and drank the liquid before continuing. "so, when did you and dad decide this?"

"Last night, Mizell. You were already asleep. I don't think I'm too good at this. My trainer isn't very happy with my work. I just don't understand how you all do it, besides, I've got a callus on my hand now the size of district twelve. Its nothing like what we do in practice." Immaka sat down on a tree stump and watched her brother wipe away sweat with and old piece of fabric.

"Don't worry about it. Jerren is just an old fart. He's always in a cranky mood. Don't pay him no mind. Just do your best. That's all that is required of you. Besides, its your first day. Nobody is good on their first day unless their perfect."

"Nobody's perfect, Miz."

"Exactly, no one. Not me. I know that. Why, on my first day…" Mizell began.

"When was that, fifty years ago?" Immaka made a face at Mizell.

"Just six years ago. When you were Amorra's age, I dropped a tree branch on my instructor. It didn't hurt him much, but now look at me. Strong as an ox and the best looking around here. " Mizell flexed his muscles. Immaka saw a few girls that was behind him giggle but all I could do was laugh at them.

"Mizell… your imaging things again!" I teased. Mizell looked at me with a fake 'that hurt' smile. "Mizell… about tomorrow."

I began with a slow and hesitant voice only to be backed down by my brothers confident tone. "Tomorrow, will be fine. You'll see. It always is. You have nothing to worry about and besides, I'll always be here to protect you, forever!"

Mizell quickly rubs the top of my head, now loosening the hairs so that they stood straight up. I slap at his hands to stop and he quickly backs away and went back to his group to check on their work. I work the hairs back into place before sighing. _Could it be that easy? How could he possibility protect me forever? After this year, I'll have the next five years to fear for my life, not to mention my little sister will be up for the reaping the same year it is my last. _

_A_ smile crept onto my face, despite my thoughts, as I got up from the stump. I began to walk in the direction of our home. No more worrying about what I can't control, I told myself. I walk briskly and made sure to take the blade in my hand to cut through the wind on my way home. I always toyed with the blade when Mizell tried to teach me tricks. Sometimes, I paid attention to him, but other times I did my own rendition of what I thought he did. However, my specialty for throwing blades? Straight up. I never miss. Anytime my brother got angry with me, he would always throw something of mine up in a tree and it usually landed on a branch to hang there until I gathered enough courage to climb up and get it. Perhaps the blades always stick because it was the thought that if I didn't stick it the first time, then it would come back down to bite me, literally. I learned early on, when I first started messing with the blades, that they can give a nasty cut if handled improperly and the wielder was not careful. I glanced to my arm and raise the green colored sleeve three quarters the way up to reveal a good six inch long scar that had already healed and just starting to disappear. That day just happened to be before my first reaping last year when my brother started teaching me. That day, I was a bit preoccupied and was also lost in thought.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Do tell. Good - Bad? I've had writers block for so many years, I can only hope that my writing skill do no suck and if they do please let me know. Also, I accept all kinds of reviews. If you want me to mention a character of yours in the story, by all means, Pm me. This isn't a SYOT, but if you want me to mention someone during the training or the arena, let me know. If you like the story - Review. If you think I need to work on something - review it. I like constructive criticism. _

_Any who, let the games begin. _

_Marree- A.K.A Amara_


	2. The Reaping of 7

Same disclaimers apply. I do not own hunger games, but I own this story. Welcome to chapter 2 you all. Like it so far? Must have or your wouldn't be on page 2! Right? K. On with the story!

…. .. … … .. .. .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . .

The morning came quicker that I had expected and without wanting it either. Too quick. That's one thing I hate about sleeping the night before the reaping. Go to sleep and moments later, everyone is lining up for their doom. Its barely sunrise and I can only tell because my room is barely lit with a slight orange hue. My window doesn't do the best job of keeping out the light. I can see my sisters silhouette sleeping soundly opposite me and I watch as her breath moves her chest up and down. Its things like this that tell me I'm still living. That I'm still breathing and one of these days, I will have to protect her like my brother protected me. I drag my feet out of the bed and gracefully trip into the chair that used to be on the other side of the room.

"Amorra…" I whispered to myself and move the chair quietly. No need in waking her up this early, but with the smell of food in the other room, I'm not sure how much longer she'll still slumber. I can tell my dad is awake. I yawn and walk through the threshold of my room and enter the dining room. it's a simple room. Just enough stuff to make due with what we got. A table sits for five, but only four live here. My dad is at the cooking table and the eggs in the pan are just cooking until the runny part is softened into a semi solid clump. I love my dad's eggs, though their nothing like how my mom used to make, but it's a good imitation.

"Morning Imm. Did you sleep well?" He sounds so sad. So beaten. I know he's afraid. After losing my mother to a sickness, he's afraid of losing anymore of his family to the reaping. I do what I can to keep his spirits up and not mention the dreams that plague my mind both in sleep and waking state.

"Sure dad. It was fine. Amorra moved that chair in my room again. I ran right into it." I make conversation with him and note the lines in his forehead as he makes his way over to me, limping just so with his left side damaged, and scoops some eggs onto my plate and then mysteriously comes up with some milky oats sweetened with a bit of honey. A delicacy here. Its rare to have good honey. Usually when the woodsmen are out in the forest, they'll come across a hive once in a while. The trick is to get it without being stung. I would never even bother with it. I hate bees. I hate being stung.

I ate the eggs quickly but enjoyed the oats with honey slowly. A thought played through my head, my last meal. I grinned and shook my head. "Where's Mizell, dad? Has he gotten up yet?"

"I don't think so, unless he left before I got up. Why not go get cleaned up and dressed. Alright, sweetie? I want you to look your best today!" My dad lifts a side of his lips just enough to give off a faint smile and he pats my shoulder. I get up and hand him my now empty bowl and exit the room to my sleeping quarters. Amorra is still asleep, but her legs are thrown about the bed and the covers are now in the floor. I giggle and throw the blankets back on the bed and sit down.

"Amorra. Sis… its time to wake up. We got to get dressed and get ready for the day or you want to sleep in?" I asked her and without any answer, she turned over and a snore erupted from her tiny body so loud I thought a bear had taken her place. Shrugging my shoulders, I go over to my closet with my clothes in it. As I start fingering through the fabrics looking for the perfect reaping dress, a new piece of fabric catches my eye. It was green with brown trimming on it. A small bow on the left shoulder and a brown lace wrapped around the waist of it. It was so pretty, but I wonder who could have put it there?

"It was your mothers. I thought it would be a nice gift for this reaping. I… am proud of you. You are every bit like her. I want you to have a piece of your mother with you today. It's important that you have something.

"Dad… thank you. Thank you so much… you didn't have to." I started and I hugged the fabric against my chest and smell the wool. It smells just like her. I quickly embrace my dad and the hug lasts for several moments before I pull away and he nods to me and walks away with a glint of tears in his eyes. I know my dad had a really hard time let go of something that belonged to my mother, so I felt even more privileged to wear this.

As I surveyed myself in the mirror, I stared at my reflection. With the aid of the dress, I looked like my mom. My curly red hair that drapes down past my shoulders and reaches almost all the way to the small of my back. The color of my hair plays nicely with the green. I have my mothers hair and yet the reflection in the mirror, all I see is my dad. His small and round nose. The prominent chin and the eye shape is all his. This dimple in my cheek though? All mine, courtesy of my ever happy nature, my mother always said. The reflection of myself stares back and thoughts of the reaping begin to flood, releasing my fears. I get a chill and shiver. A knock on the wall alerts me and I bounce back to reality.

"Come in, I'm decent." I call out quickly and move away from the mirror. My brother, Mizell, opens the door and I see him. He is already dressed and ready for the day. He looks unusually handsome. I take it that my father has lent him one of his best suits for his last reaping day. I smile at him and he give a confident smirk and makes a capitol pose before regretting the laugh erupting from my little sister.

"Mizzy… you don't act like that. That's silly." she teased him, yawning all the while. She scratched her head and stretches. "Why didn't you wake me up, Imm?"

"I tried, but you turned into a bear and let out this grizzly snore. I thought it best to let you sleep." I sat on the bed and gave her a big hug. She returned the hug and then noticed the dress and gasped.

"IMM! Your so pretty. Where did you get that dress at?" She began to explore the fabric and pull at the softness. "It looks new. A present?"

"Yeah, from dad." My brother glances at me then at the dress. The smile on his face disappears and I know he's a little upset that this is the first reaping that she hasn't been there for him. She died just shortly after the last reaping. Its been almost a year.

"Immaka, I want to talk to you. Come with me, please." Mizell walked out of my room and I got up to follow him and I can only look at Amorra a split second before disappearing out of the house just as he had.

I followed beside him for a while down the streets of our little district and then into the woods that we often work in. This kind of day, the woods were silent. No chopping of wood or people yelling for a falling tree. Just silence. The sound of an occasional bird tweeted out and I found that Mizell was further ahead of me than I had noticed. He stopped finally when he reached the tree I had helped smooth out yesterday and I sat on the smoothed wood. I didn't make the move to speak first. I listened to the silence, which at this point, was so loud.

"Immaka, I really want you to be able to take care of dad and Amorra. Since dad got hurt, I've been the one to take over the business and oversee everything. Well, Jarren has orders from me and dad, that if I get reaped this year, you are going to take the business. I just want to make it clear to you. There's a great chance that my name will be called."

"Miz. Your free. If they've not called your name by now, then they never will. I know it." I watched my brother pace in front of me. He never paced. I could tell he was really nervous about something. All the worry and tension that the reaping has caused has put lines in his forehead like dad. "and what if my name is called? What's going to happen?"

Mizell became silent. He never really thought about it, but it was a possibility that anyone could be called. I watched closely for any kind of sign. Moments turned into seconds and then seconds turned into what seemed like minutes. His voice finally let out a sound and I found that my breath was halted for that whole time.

"I wish that there was something I could do if you were reaped. I know I promised, but I fear that I'll let go of that promise and I wont be able to protect you forever. Forgive me sister, for giving you false hope. I know your getting older. I see so much potential in you. You are a strong person." Mizell sat next to me and all of a sudden, he bumped into me almost making me fall of the fallen tree.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that." I mumbled to him, but held my tongue. That's something I'm good at. Mizell stood up and pulled me into his side and we walked back to the house, with his arm around my shoulders.

As I got home, I noticed the house had been specially decorated. The kitchen was cleaned up and my little sister, Amorra had gotten changed and dressed in a cute little yellow knee length dress. One of my old dresses I wore at her size. It suits her better than it ever did me. Yellow really isn't my color, but with her auburn hair it looked really good. She runs up to me quickly and wraps her arms around my waist all the while mentioning something about my hair. My hair! In the excitement about the dress and the talk with Mizell, I had forgotten about doing my hair.

"I want to do it, Imm. Please?" She always gives me these sad eyes when she really wants something and being the older sister, I always give in. Who am I to tell her no?

"Sure. Go ahead. If you make me look like a woodpecker, I'm going to get you!"

"I wouldn't do that to you. Not while your wearing mom's dress." She began to deal with my hair. With each stroke of the hairbrush, the calming sense runs over me and I begin to relax for the first time today. It didn't take no time at all when I heard her voice perk up. "DONE!"

I surveyed the damage my sister did to my hair and was actually quite pleased with the outcome. She had pulled my hair apart in two separate braids and brought them together mid-back into one single plaid all the way down to my back. I smiled at her. I looked pretty, I thought.

Time passed by almost painfully until the reaping was suppose to start. I figured that me and Mizell would head out early to get signed in and patiently wait on the rest of the town to get there. We figured the capitol would make it a point to be late, but the longer we had in our normal lives would be a blessing. To our dismay, when we reached the town square, the capital had already set up and the escort was already darting back and forth across the stage. Large blue hair with butterflies adorned the headpiece that was way to big for her head, yet from looking at her, she was not starving. She wasn't fat in no means, but in the capital, I could tell they were not without food. I could hear her bellowing about the bowls being to close together, making some guy that was dressed in a simple uniform, be the pawn in her game of control. I shook my head in distaste for her kind.

"Abolie Newwin… welcome to district seven, it is such a pleasure…" I heard the mayor of this district call out to her from across the stage. We were early I guessed since even the mayor hadn't even greeted the capital escort yet. I turned my attention to Mizell who was already heading to the tables where they were setting up. Already a line started to form and come from nowhere as we got our fingers deprived of a few drops of blood and I stood with Mizell shortly before going to the assigned places.

"Mizell," I started.

"Imm, your going to be fine. Don't worry about a thing." Mizell quickly hugged me then turned on his heels and he was gone. I was left standing there and I turned to meet with the girls my age that had already given up their precious blood. I stood a nervous wreck and I knew I couldn't do a thing about what was going to happen. I just had to pray for them to pass up my name. Time inched by as the crowds began to gather. All around, people stood outlining the over 18 area. I wished I was already there with them. This is horrible to have to suffer every year. I think to myself, just five more years of this torture and I'll be free. Free to love. Free to run. Free to run my dad's business. Just plain free.

A voice boomed over a microphone alerting my attention to the stage. The girls in my age all stood, huddled together like ducklings around their mother. I don't blame them. I stood next to the in the same stance. We were all worried. The twelve year olds are just in front of us and I look at one with tears rolling down her cheeks. I feel sorry for her.

"Welcome to the 55th annual, HUNGER GAMES!" Her voice grew so loud the microphone made a horrible screeching noise. I shook my head and saw the look on her face when it happened. She looked just as stunned. "My name is Abolie Newwin and I am the this years Hunger Games escort for your district. it's a pleasure to be here. Now as with tradition, a small video and we shall start the fun, we can! How does that sound?"

How does that sound? Horrible. Not that she would listen to me, but we are at her mercy right now. What more could we do? She waved her hand at someone behind her and walked briskly over to a chair and sat down, crossing her legs and primping her hands on her knees in mock fashion from the capital. How do these people stand to act like that? The video was painful to watch. Not from the scenes, but just delaying the inevitable. Every moment we wait, the sweat drips down someone's face. Every second, someone fears for their life. The video stopped abruptly without my notice until she started to talk again. I tried to listen and I watched as she mentioned something about fashion and time and her hands moved along with her words. It reminded me of a dance instead of a reaping.

"So, just to shake things up a bit, why not give the guys a chance to step forward first. We ladies all know that we save the best for last after all," She said pumping her hand against her wig showing her well to do nature. "Lets see, shall we. Who might we have from the gentlemen first?"

Her hand went into the bowl and the papers inside moved around in a circle. She grabbed a piece of parchment and then quickly put her hand to her mouth. "Opps, Not that one." she was teasing with us all. Her hand dipped in the bowl again and grabbed a paper so quickly I barely noticed if she mixed them up again. The paper in her hand matched all the others. Slowly, she watched the crowd and their reactions as she opened the piece of paper.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. In favor of the games… May the odds…. Be forever in your favor." She cleared her throat and a name rang out that sent chills down my spine. "Mizell Osric. How lucky for you. My …my. Where are you dear boy? Come on up!"

For some reason, I heard myself scream out, No. I do not know why, I lost control like that, but I did. My brother was chosen and his last chance was ruined for a normal life. Now what would happen? What am I going to do? My dad. My sister. I have to take care of them. The family business is mine now. I am in charge of everything now. One of the girls in my age group, grasp me in hug and says over and over that she's sorry. Tears form in my eyes and I watch helplessly as my brother is on stage. Standing for all of district to see like he's some sort of disease. The games were sick. They were. I am numb at this point. I no longer can feel my fingers and I can only imagine what my dad and sister must be thinking. My dad has lost another. Abolie pats Mizell on the back and then goes back to the microphone.

"Well, that was most entertaining. Wasn't it? Lets see who his partner will be. The best for last!" she called out attention to that phrase again, and she goes over to the girls bowl. The papers are the same like in the boys but this time, my name is in it. They already had my brother, I was free. No chance in hell that I would be picked now. Her voice echoed out beyond all of district seven.

"IMMAKA OSRIC!"

… …. … …. … .. … … .. .. … .. … … .. . .. . . . .. . . . . .

Well, I'm pleased to have my second chapter up so soon. I have no idea if anyone is reading these, but if you do, a review is like a piece of candy to a kid, it keeps them going. I do hope that you are enjoying this story. I know I am! As always, I am Marr! Your district Seven artist!

Marree A.K.A Amara


	3. A Quiet Place of Torture

A bit of a late update. I suppose the writers block isn't completely gone, but I have prevailed. With a short chapter, but a chapter none the less. Disclaimers apply of course! HEHE. Hunger games isn't mine, but this story is all mine.

. .. … … … … . ….. …. …. …. … … …..

"IMMAKA OSRIC" Those words sound so familiar to me. Where have I heard that name before. I used to know that as my name, but now that name sounds like an unfamiliar person to me. Could it possibly be that this pompous capital woman with blue hair with silky white skin really have called my name for this horrible torturous game? Could you really call it a game?

"I….I…" I stutter against the noise around me. I see a girl beside me start to cry, it still seems surreal that I am the one called. I start to fidget and my hands grow cold and the blood flow to my ears halts and the sounds around me get muffled. What am I suppose to do? Run? Hide? Now I am going to have to participate against my partner. NO. NOT my partner. My brother. My voice is below a whisper as I try to call out for the answers. "Miz… I don't understand. Dad. Amorra - what do I do?"

I start to tear up and my vision becomes somewhat blurred with the liquid that is forming in my eyes. My name was called over the microphone for all of Panem to hear. My name was called for all of my district to hear. My dad is probably in so much pain right now, not to mention he'll be losing two more family members. All that will be left is my little sister Amorra. Fate can be so cruel.

"Miss, you need to come up to the stage." I hear a peacekeeper growl as two sets of hands begin to grab my arms and lead me away from the thirteen year old girls. I hear shouts and screams of "that's not fair" and "their brother and sister", but none of the voices comes from any of the girls in the twelve to eighteen year olds. I do fight the peacekeepers, but only slightly as my legs begin to shake as I am forced to walk to the stage where I see my brother with his mouth hanging open and shaking his head.

"No… I can't. I CAN'T fight my brother. I WON'T fight my brother." I walk up to the stage and I can see my brother is now turned away from me. I don't think I can bare seeing his face at this moment. It would hurt too much. I began to figure this out in my mind. One of us will have to die, if we were lucky that way. It would only be fair for both of us to die, but then who would take care of dad and Amorra? I only prayed that if one of us were to die, then it wouldn't be at the other one's hand. I could feel the tears stream down my face at that moment and the blue haired woman was standing beside me. She raised her arm and draped it around my shoulders; just like my brother did this morning.

"Dear, what is your name, I asked." She grinned. I stare at her. She has no idea what this feels like. I can't speak. My tongue feels like sandpaper and I can't muster enough liquid to swallow. She gave me and the crowd a small chuckle to give the cameras something to capture. Obviously my horror stricken face and my brother's adverted stare from me doesn't already give enough to comment on, she had to say something about it too.

"Its… Immaka Osric." I managed.

"I do believe we got ourselves some sibling rivalry. My dear, is that your brother that was picked first? I don't believe we've ever had siblings become tributes. My, my. Won't this make for an interesting Hunger Games this year." She did a capital giggle, her white teeth showing all the world her fake smile.

I watched as Abolie looked out into the crowd as though she was enjoying the spotlight as if it were her being chosen. She looked to me and then to my brother. "Well, go on. Shakes hands. Wouldn't want you two to have hard feeling against each other before the games begin, would we?"

I glanced over to him and he never met my eyes. I suddenly felt little and unwanted at that time. He and I shook hands, but it was limp. I could tell he was hurt about the way the tributes were chosen. No one even bothered to volunteer for either of us knowing the circumstances. I hated everyone for that. For what seemed like hours, our hands remained intact then fell back to our sides. Abolie cleared her throat. "Well, May the odds be ever in your favor."

Right after Abolie had finished her speech and I searched the crowds for my dad and little sister, we were rushed away. Without a single word from my brother, him and I were lead down a hallway and I watched as a peacekeeper open a door for Mizell and he disappeared. One door down, they open the door for me to enter. I feel like the door was slammed in my face. I assume we were both placed in an empty room. At least mine was. It lacked everything except two chairs and one picture on the wall.

"I want to talk to my brother. Do you hear me? I want to speak with my brother. Is my dad here?" I yelled out through the door. I try to open it but it was locked from the outside. I feel like a prisoner. A tribute. I guess this is what its going to feel like when I get out in the arena. The sudden fear started to come over me. What was the arena going to be like. What kind of terrain will I have to endure. What kind of tributes are there going to be from the other districts? All of these questions play in my mind.

A few minutes later, a most wanted sound came to my ears. A knock. I raced to the door as it opened to reveal my dad and little sister. I instant burst out in tears and repeat over and over to the both of them I was sorry. I was sorry for being chosen. Amorra's eyes were red and swollen and my dad looked like he was about to go to sleep. He looked so sad. I don't let go of him.

"Now, honey.. You listen to me. Just listen okay." I pull away from the hug and Amorra wraps her tiny arms around my waste and I grab her in a hug. I know this is the last time I'll see her. It'll be the last time I will see my dad too. I want to remember every word he says to me and remember the sound, tone and unevenness in his words. "I talked to Mizell already. He's really upset about this. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him. Protect each other. Do whatever you must, but I pray you don't have to kill each other. It burdens me to know that you two will go out there as 24 tributes. It pains me even more to know I will in fact… lose one of you. I want 1 of you to win. I just want one of my babies back home at least. I love you Imm! My little Immaka. Stay safe out there. You MUST stay safe."

A peacekeeper opened the door. "Sir, your times up. You must leave now. Quickly now."

"One more minute, please…" My dad began and the peacekeeper began to shuffle him out of the room. "I said one more minute."

"We have regulations. You must leave now. No more time is allotted." the peacekeeper had my dad to the door and my little sister was screaming to me. The pain shatters me in a million pieces as I race over to my dad before they shut the door and I embrace both of them in one more hug before the door is slammed and I stand in front of the door stunned. I stare at the cold metal door and fall to my knees. I have no idea how long I sit here with my knees up to my chest.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" I question myself. "I just want my dad and Amorra to be taken care of. Mizzy… why won't you talk to me."

… …. . … .. … .. … … .. .. … .. .. .. … .. … ….. …. ….. …. …

I am writing for myself. I feel accomplished that I'm even writing again. I do thank all of you that I do see that has checked out my story and chapters I come out with. Even though I don't see reviews, I know you are there and I see the story traffic, so I know my story isn't completely overtaken by those SYOT and cato/clove stories. I just wished people gave original stories more of a look. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart from everyone that reads, review or not. I do see your effort to make me feel good! Thank you Silent readers!

Marree - A.K.A Amara


	4. Train to go

All Disclaimers apply: Except everything in my story that is mine!

. . . . . . . . .. …. … …. …. …. ….. … ….. …

Time stood still forever in that cold little room. I kept waiting, minute after minute until I would be let out of this prison. Forever it seemed before the officers came in to collect me and Abolie was standing outside the door as well. A smile was plastered on her face from the shades of the makeup she wore, but her voice seemed to be subtle and sweet for only a moment.

"My dear. How are you holding up?" She questioned. She sympathetically put an arm around my shoulders again like she did at the reaping. This woman has somehow changed since we were on stage. Her demeanor has changed dramatically and I now see the hurt in her eyes to see the horrible circumstances that a brother and sister have been picked. I did nothing more than I could at that point but return the favor. I encircled the hug and held my tears. I wish my mother was still alive, that I might have again hugged her when I really needed it. I needed my mother more than anything right now and Abolie was the only 'mother' figure around now.

"Now, that's enough of that. Wouldn't want anyone knowing I've got a kind heart." She moved a bit and took both of her hands on my shoulders to move me back. She cleared her throat and straightened her clothes. She still looked upon me with a sadness in her eyes that I know she don't want shown. I felt so weak, but I knew somehow I must be strong. At least for Mizell. Where was he? We walk down to the next door where they were holding him. They knocked on the door and began to open it and the first ones out were the two peacekeepers. Mizell walked out next and I could have sworn that I saw a glint of water in his eyes but it quickly changed as he smiled at me. I prayed that he was no longer mad at me.

"Imm… you okay?" His voice was hard and unwavering. I still felt little with his voice, but I guess I was prematurely guessing that he wasn't mad at me. He still was. "Imm…"

"I'm okay, Mizell." I put up a strong front cause I don't want to show my fears. I miss dad and Amorra already. He nodded to me but I could not see the emotion behind his words at all. Was he mad or upset as my dad said he was. Abolie broke off the meeting and started down the hallway. I moved first and started after Abolie. Mizell once again like so many times before, walked behind me. I desperately wanted to take that as a sign that he'll still have my back, but under the current circumstances, I couldn't be sure.

"Lets get to that train. We mustn't be late. Its un-capital like." Abolie rushed us as her heels clicked on the main hallway floor and it almost made me think of a horse trotting along. I watched the ground the whole way to the train, only looking up once to step up. Herded like animals to the death is all that was going through my head. Where would we end up? I feel like somewhere deep down, I was curious about the capitol and what it looked like. The only thing I didn't want to know about, let alone practice, is their fun.

"Lets see. This way Immaka - dear. Your staying room will be here through these doors. Mizell, these will be… Mizell?" She turned around expecting to talk to Mizell except he had disappeared. He was already in the dining area. Apparently, he wasn't interested in listening. I longed to speak with him or to have any kind of words with him. Abolie shrugged her shoulders. "He'll come around sooner or later, deary. My dear, you go ahead and get freshened up and we'll meet with your mentor and brother soon. Take your time."

Time is all I had now. Time that wouldn't be enough to survive. I walked into my room and was amazed at the way it looked. The bed was perfectly made with clean fresh smelling sheets and at the end of the bed was a table that held a few fruits in a basket that was decorated with a twig of mint in it. How nice of them I thought to myself as I reached the bed, I couldn't help but just flop down on the silky threads. The bed was absolutely too soft. I have never had a soft bed before in my life. The beds at home are a little tough to handle, but when you raised on them, you know no different. I took in the scent of the sheets as I pressed my nose into the fabric and sighed. Minutes passed by and I finally was able to lift myself off the bed and cross the room to a set of drawers. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the drawer that revealed clean crisp white socks and undergarments while the next drawer down held some stockings. My eyes followed the wall to a closet and opened the doors. Immediately, my eyes fixated on a dress that was just my size by looking at it. It was a shade of light purple and had silver buttons all down the front of it. It looked so elegant. I pressed the purple dress up against my body and closed my eyes imagining myself in this exquisite piece of art. I sighed. I stood there for a few more moments before I placed the dress on the bed and went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

"Immaka. Dinner is prepared. I was curious if you were going to join us out here for this exquisitely prepared meal?" Abolie called out through the door.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I called out quickly in response to her. The shower just couldn't last long enough. This was the most comfortable I'd ever been and it was cut short due to dinner. I almost wanted to tell them to eat without me but before I could my stomach told me otherwise. My hair was dripping wet as I went back into the room and sat on the bed. The water ran down my face and into the towel that was draped around my body. All this luxury and food and company wouldn't last long. I knew it wouldn't.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and picked up the purple dress and put it on. It fit like a glove on my body. As I was admiring myself, a shade of green caught my eye in the reflection. On the bed, lay one of the most precious gifts I had ever received. After this train ride, I would no longer see it. I walked over to it. I held my mother's dress close to my bosom and dropped my head. I knew after this day the dress would no longer find its way back in my posession again and I feared not having my mother with me. Without another seconds notice, I pulled on the small bow on the left shoulder part of the dress. It broke the stitching quickly and there in my palm lay the most delicate bow. I brought the folded keepsake to my lips and held in my breath.

"Mother… please be with me. I miss you so much. I need you. Protect and watch over me." I prayed to her and placed the bow in the pocket of the new dress. Now, I would be ready to face anything that came my way. I dried my hair quickly and walked out into the dining cart. Everyone was already there along with a few people I didn't.

"This is Grennon and Trinty. They will be assisting you when we get to the capitol. Well, actualy Grennon will be helping you Immaka and Trinty will be assisting your brother. On the other hand, you'll really be helping each other. Have you thought about the angle your going to play at all, Immaka?" Abolie chattered and drank some kind of orange liquid that had a blue swirl in it.

"What do you mean, angle?" I questioned her, unconsciously tilting my head to the side slightly.

"I mean, you were picked right after your brother. Are you going to play that. You will need sponcers and you need to make sure that you please the crowd just so, that they may send you items in the hunger games. Honestly, do you not know about these games?" Abolie said with a bit of frustraion in her voice.

"Don't talk to my sister like that. She's thirteen. She's not suppose to know about these games. She's suppose to be at home taking care of our father and sister. Abolie, you really don't understand. We are not hunger games enthusiasts like you. We work to live and you live to eat and party. We are two very different lifestyles here. I would appriciate it if you would talk to her with manners. We are not lowlifes here." Mizell spoke so forcefully. I stared at him until he gently reached my eyes and stood up. "I'm sorry Imm, for being so rude to you. I… was afraid. I am afraid of you in these games. I guess I still feel like I have to protect you and you being chosen, I felt like I failed you. I promise I won't treat you like again."

Mizell walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. I felt like giving in and just let my brother take my weight. I prayed for the days when I was five again and he was always there to make the world seem like a better place. Right now, I was back at that age.

Dinner went without any interesting events. We were told that our most recent victor wouldn't be able to show due to illness. I began to wonder how she got away with it, but for now, me and my brother were forced to wonder who would be teaching us. We only knew of the victor Joanna. Perhaps there was another before her; Before me and my brother was alive. I went back to my room and laid on the bed. I sighed heavily and rolled to my side and hugged the pillow tightly. That night the dreams came.

In my dreams, they tend to repeat themselves. Each time the dream started, I was knee deep in water and the water began to rise. As I tried to swim to shore, something would always drag me below the crystal clear liquid and I began to drown until someone would grab me out of the water and drag me to the shore. Each time, the face changed. The first dream, it was Mizell who did just that, but as the dream progressed and I was brought to my feet, he became my killer. He had an ax like device but it looked so much more sinister than the basic blade and he brought it down into my chest. The other dreams, the other tributes who I remember seeing on the recap of last night's reaping kept putting their way into my dreams. The girl from district 6 with the snaggletooth and a boy from district 2, who looked as feirce as his red hair with muscles that bulged for his age of 18. Even the little girl from district 12 seemed to haunt my dreams even more than the other tributes. She was a year younger than I, but she had such a devious spirit about her. She laughed before she brought the poison dipped dart into my skull.

I woke screaming after that dream. Abolie raced into my room after it woke her so terribly. After seeing I was okay and t was just a dream, she quickly left. I guess she thought I was dieing and she would no longer have a district 7 girl to play in her games. If only that were the case. Just as dawn approached, the train began to slow. We had arrived at the capitol. The headquarters of my demise.

…v … … …. … … … … … … … … ….. ..

Another chapter down, several more to go. Chariot rides, interviews and training sessions in the next chapter, then the fun starts. Well, the fun for me. Not the tributes. Let the games…


End file.
